Isabella
by Ivykinz888
Summary: Life should be a series of choices; choices that define who we are, who were not. But somethings are decided for us. The choices that we didnt make, but directly affect us in every way. Isabella is the daughter of Voldemort&Bellatrix, but was kidnapped by the Order and placed in the care of the Muggles. What will happen when she's captured by DeathEaters?
1. Chapter 1

VOLDEMORT'S POV

What is today? February 11th. I looked at the date and gritted my teeth. A week from now, and that damnable, blasted day comes again. February 21st, her birthday- Isabella's birthday- my daughter's birthday. I looked at the picture of her hanging on the wall. She was laughing, her big emerald eyes sparkling with happiness. Her thick black hair was a mess of curls on her head, just like her mother's, Bellatrix. She was just a baby! I hissed in anger.

They kidnapped her! Took her away! For all I know, she's good as dead.

"CRUCIO!" I threw the spell at the wall. I need someone to torture. My DeathEater's better bring back some good prisoner's tonight…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

ISABELLA'S POV

"I linger in the doorway, of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name. Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me, where the raindrops, as they're falling tell a story," I sang softly to myself as the raindrops started to fall.

"The nightmare, I built my own world to escape. In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullabies, I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me." I held a crumpled piece of paper in my hand and watched as it transformed into a lovely paper rose.

I could just stay here forever, my little piece of heaven. Of course, forever, is never a possibility, especially if you're me. I heard footsteps approaching behind the thick tree's and overgrown bushes, than the murmurs of people talking.

"I'm not real sure if we're goin' the right way?" Harry stated in confusion.

"I thought it was this way- c'mon" Hermione, Ron, and Harry stumbled out from the bushes. "Oh- uh- hello Isabella, shouldn't you be walking back to Hogwarts? It's really starting to rain…" Hermione said.

"Oh-Hi! I actually don't mine the rain," I simply replied. I held out my hands for the rain to fall on, and then smiled. I gave a little shrug. The rain has always been a comfort to me, especially through all the times I've been really upset with no one to talk too.

"Still, we're supposed to be back soon…it'll get dark and you don't wanna get into any trouble," Hermione said.

"Who cares if she gets in trouble, Hermione. She's a bloody Slytherin," Ron muttered, loud enough I could still hear it. My eyes narrowed.

"RONALD!" Hermione said in a sharp tone. She looked at me apologetically.

"Afraid I'll bite?" I asked as I opened my mouth and hissed, "As if I have fangs." I huffed. Yes, I'm a Slytherin; does that really mean I'm going to turn into your worst nightmare? Maybe, Maybe not. Depends. Hogwarts's has changed my life so much, but I guess there are some things you just can't escape: the judgment of others. "Are you going to sprout a mane and roar? Because I thought we we're both witches and wizards here?"

Ron turned bright red. He opened his mouth but didn't really know how to respond. An awkward silence filled the air. I don't want to hate them, any more than I want them to hate me. I shook my head. I don't understand this awful feud between my house and theirs...Tensions are high, I get that…and most of the Gryffindor's parents fight for the "Light" side, while most of the Slytherin parents fight for the "Dark" side…Still….The way parents influence their kid's judgements. I guess that's just another thing I'll never understand.

"We should really get-" Harry started but was cut off when a piercing scream filled the air. We all jumped at the sound.

"What the-"

"Bloody"

"Hell!"

"It sounded like someone's in trouble…" I said and started walking towards the scream. You can't just leave a screaming person…

"I- I think we should go back to the castle NOW" Hermione said sharply. Harry shook his head.

"We can't just ignore the scream," He said. All of the sudden, more shrieks and screams filled the air than I have ever heard in my life. I started running towards them. Harry followed close behind as well as a reluctant Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! It sounds like they're under attack. W-We can help them better by getting Dumble-" Hermione started.

"There's no time to get Dumbledore!" He replied.

"How the bloody hell are we going to help?" Ron practically screamed.

I felt the heat of the flames, before we even reached Hogsmeade. This was bad. This was really bad. My stomach twisted into a knot as we approached the burning buildings. Everywhere, people were running around fleeing as fast as they could. We shouldn't have come. We definitely should not have come. _SO STUPID_.

In the middle of the street were a group of dark cloaked masked wizards shooting spells off into every direction. My stomach jolted as I realized who they were.

"D-DeathEaters. G-guys, we _have_ to get out of h-here." Hermione shouted over the kayos. I realize that Hermione. I think we all have realized that.

A woman with out of control curly black hair, and a wicked grin on her face shot the _crucio_ curse at Ron. He got out of the way just in time for the curse to hit me instead.

Shooting pains course through my body, making my legs give out and I drop to floor in agony. I hear a scream, is that me? Am I going to die today? I always knew I'd die young…

The spell finally stopped, but the pain still echoed through my bones. I look up through my blurred vision and see Harry and Ron shooting spells at the women. Hermione is at my side, trying to help me to my feet. My survival instincts kick in.

I scramble to my feet, but groan from the pain. I work through it. I have to get out of here. I'm a survivor, i can do this.

"Harrrrry Pottterrrr. Looky here!" The women shouted to the other DeathEaters who turned their attention to her, "Harry Potter!" She cackled widely. Suddenly, there are seven shouting curses at us. I groaned. This is bad, but Miss. Isabella does not go down without a fight.

"Stupefy!" I scream- hitting one directly in the chest.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" I continue as fast as I can, leaving as little reaction time as possible. Two of the three hit their target. Four left.

Harry is being bombarded with spells, desperately trying to dodge and block each one. He's going to be hit soon, I know he can't dodge these forever. They're after him…If he's the savior or whatever- He really needs to get out of here.

"Harry! RUN! All of you! RUN! I'll try my best to hold them off!" I shouted and sent some more spells at them.

"We Can't leav-" he began to shout back, but Ron grabbed his arm and Hermione's and forced them to take the opportunity.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" She screeched. I have to hold them off…

"CONFRINGO!" My spell hit the ground and huge flames erupted before them. The blonde DeathEater's foot catches on fire. I can't help but let out a small chuckle as he frantically tries to put it out. I can tell they were beyond pissed. A multitude of spells shot at me at once.

"CRUCIO!" "STUPEFY!" "EXPELLIARMUS!" "FURNUNCULUS!"

I skillfully shielded myself. I have to try and get out of here…I saw the ministry Auror's arriving, but none came to save my sorry ass. The fire's out. I can't hide behind this shield forever, it's growing weaker with every spell shot at it. I took a deep breath. This is no time to panic…no time to panic.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I shouted at the tallest one. He dodged it. Damn. I put the shield back into place. I need to concentrate. What would be the best strategy to get out of here? I need somewhere I can protect myself easier.

"STUPEFY!" I screamed as I ran behind a tree. It's burning on the top…

_Tree Fall. Please Fall. Fall Tree. Fall on The Deatheaters_. The tree came crashing down on where they were standing. I've always been good with wandless magic.

Two were hit. The black haired woman and the blonde just barely got out of its way. I closed my eyes for a second and let out a cry of relief! One V.S. Two- I could deal with this now…

"STUPEFY!" A curse came shooting at me, hitting me in the chest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

VOLDEMORT'S POV

The raid on Hogsmeade ended, and my pathetic DeathEater's came back to tell me they accomplished _NOTHING._ They _HAD_ him. They _HAD_ Harry Potter cornered, and let him slip through their fingers. My rage grew inside me, as if I wasn't angry enough tonight! They _HAD_ him. _HAD!_

"My Lord?" Crabbe spoke first.

"CRUCIO!" I yelled at him. He twisted onto the ground in pain. I didn't break the spell until his eyes rolled back from the pain and he passed out.

"May I speak, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked. My eyes narrowed, but I nodded. I had a soft spot for her…

"We did destroy the town. We burned it to the ground, My Lord. To the ground! We shook up the Wizarding World. Wasn't that the p-point?" I glowered at her.

"That _was_ the point." I replied. I sat back down in my chair, as Nagini slithered up beside me. I stroked the top of her head and then looked back at the DeathEater's

"Just like you _had_ the boy, tell me again, why you couldn't capture him?" I looked at Bellatrix and Lucius.

"There was a g-girl, My Lord. She fought us while Potter and his friends fled" Lucius exclaimed.

"A GIRL? A bloody school girl?" I hissed angrily.

"Y-yes, My Lord. She was rather advanced!"

"A child took down five of my DeathEaters? Is she dead yet?" I asked

"No! We- We have her! We captured her along with the three auror's, My Lord!" Bellatrix said with a gleeful expression. She loved to torture the captured. I couldn't help but smile at her blood thirst. It only seemed to get worse after the loss of our daughter.

"Bring them forth."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Remeber- First Attempt at ever writing a fanfiction... Please Review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Parseltongue** _"gsywhsys"_**

**ISABELLA's POV**

Once I regained consciousness, I tried to sit-up. I winced as a searing pain shot threw me. Ughh…this is bad. I lay back down on the cold, hard ground. Where am I? I opened my eyes and peered into complete darkness, I can't see a damn thing…nothing….absolutely nothing! I shivered in fear. W-What if something's out there?

I think I hear movement over their…murmurs of people talking. I can't make out what they're saying. Friends or Foes? Do I even want them to know I'm awake? Hell no…If I could only get closer…

As quietly as possible, I army crawled in the direction I thought the murmurs were coming from…

"We are as good as dead"

"We have to be smart about this. They'll torture us to death either way; don't give them any information that can be used against our side. We can only hope for the best."

"Stay loyal."

I winced softly.

"Ye-"

"Do you hear that? Listen."

DAMNIT. They know I'm here. I held my breath. Maybe they won't realize…does it matter if they do? They clearly aren't DeathEaters…

"Whose there?" A voice strong and full of authority asked.  
"Show yourself!" Another one said. Show myself? You're joking. I can't even see them…

_Lumos! Lumos! Lumos! Light, Come. _

Suddenly a ball of light floated before me. I stood up. I was a lot closer to the three voices, than I originally thought. They were only a few feet away, dressed in the robes of Aurors. They stared down at me, with incredulous and angry looks. I should have stayed hidden in the darkness…

"They took a student! A _CHILD._" The tallest auror said with eyes flaring in anger.

"A child! A child…," growled the shortest of the three.

The one closest to me seemed to think I needed someone to comfort me.

"Hey…Hey…Don't cry," He said softly. Cry? I'm crying? I touched my hand to under my eyes, and sure enough, they were wet with tears.

"Shhhh…" He continued. I rub my eyes furiously; Crying isn't going to help me!

"Sor-" I began, but stopped dead, when I heard the approaching footsteps.

"Hello darrrrliiings," the woman said with a cackled laugh. Three DeathEater's followed behind her.

"Taking a child, Bellatrix? How much lower can you get." Spat the tallest Auror.

"Don't act like you're above it." She growled.

She grabbed my wrist and yanked me up to my feet. I winced softly. She lifted my head forcefully, and then paused as she looked at my face. She's…studying me? Is she looking for weaknesses? I pulled my emotions together. I set my face in a straight mask. Show no fear…Show no fear…

Her eyes clouded with curiosity and confusion. Her head stayed cocked to one side just staring at me for the longest time. She picked up a piece of my curly hair. What the hell is she doing?

"Bellatrix?" asked the blonde DeathEater. I looked at him and felt a jolt of recognition. Isn't that Draco's father? Mr. Malfoy. He seemed to be avoiding my eye contact. Coward. Can't face the fact he's condemning a girl to the death who's the same age as his son?

Bellatrix let my hair fall back and then grinned wickedly once again. She pushed me forward.

"Caecus," she said as her wand touched my cheek. I gasped as my eyes clouded in darkness. I couldn't see anything. I heard the other three Auror's gasp- did they lose their vision too? Bellatrix pushed me forward.

"Stepsss," she hissed in my ears. I felt my ankle press against the edge of stair. Why stairs? I estimated where the next step would be. Let's get this over with. I started going up them as quick as I can. I heard a small bang behind me, than a slap, followed by a groan. Someone fell?

Bellatrix had her arm around me guiding me down what I'm assuming are hallways. I tried to memorize where we were going. Straight. Stairs. Left. Right. Right. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Left…Why are there so many turns?

"Don't bother trying to memorize where you're going," said a male voice behind me. I could hear the smirk in his voice, the underlined mock, "Not like you'd have a chance to use it. You'll all be long gone soon."

I shivered. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was true. Like the auror's had said earlier, we are as good as dead. My birthday's only a week away, but I'll never live to see the day, to turn fourteen. I sighed.

What happens when you die? Do you float way up high, or do you sink way down low? Or do you get to go around and fly? What happens when you die? Do all the people cry? Do the people care- care when you're not their? (Poet: Michael Carlson)

No one's going to miss me. Who would? I don't have a real family- No one's going to keep a picture of me, miss me when my birthday rolls around, put flowers on my grave. I'll be nothing, not even a memory. Sure, I have a handful of friends, but they'll get over me, move on and won't think twice…It might be incredibly selfish to want people to mourn you, that's just causing sadness…but still.

Bellatrix stopped, and so did I. Are we here? Is this it? I took a deep breath. I can't get myself upset. I don't want to die in fear.

"Videre," she pointed her wand at my cheek again and my vision came back. I looked up to see a huge silver door adorned with two dark green snakes with bright red eyes. Is she really bringing us before Voldemort? Another shiver coursed through my body, and my hands had started sweating.

"You will kneel before the Great Lord," Mr. Malfoy said it like a warning.

Kneel before my killer? No. I won't do that. I'm not going to submit to death. I looked back at the three aurors…will they?

"My Lord?" called Bellatrix

"Enter." A cold voice responded.

**VOLDEMORT POV **

The doors swung open and Bellatrix practically pranced across the room to kneel before me, her lord. She was closely followed by Lucius and Grayback, who pushed the prisoners forward.

My eyes narrowed to the girl. She was young, younger than I originally thought. She looked thirteen, maybe fourteen. Her hair, a tousle of dark curls spiraled halfway down her back. She held her shoulders back, strong but still innocent. Her face masked her emotions, but I could see the hint of fear in her bright green eyes. Those eyes…I felt a jolt of recognition. Have I seen this girl before? I shook my head softly.

The aurors, while hesitant, had the intelligence to kneel down before me. I glared as the girl out rightly refused. Stupid child! The ignorance! My eyes narrowed angrily.

**ISABELLA POV**

I refuse. I refuse to bow before him. I watched, incredulously as the three auror's kneeled down. You're joking? All that "Stay Loyal" crap? That's a sign of loyalty, Idiots! They would not make very good Hufflepuffs.

I stood there with my shoulders back, head held high, and eyes set with determination. His piercing glare made my heart pickup, but I held it. I looked him straight in the eyes of a mad man, of a murderer, of the most evil wizard, and I refuse to look away…refuse….My heart's racing so bloody fast…

"Ignorant childdd," He hissed, "Imperio!"

I let out a cry as I felt my will completely taken away. I gritted my teeth and tried to fight it, but it only brought pain. I sunk to my knees in submission.

Kneeling means nothing, if it's forced.

"Tell me, girl," He crossed the room and squished both my cheeks in his hand. His wand digging into my skull, "Why are you standing before me, and not _Harry Potter?" _He said the name with such profound hatred.

I remained quiet. I'm not even sure what to say? Why did I do it? "ANSWER ME." The wand pressed harder into my head. I winced, but still decided to remain quiet.

He shook his head and tsked at me.

"This Stubbornesss will get you nowhere," he hissed, "CRUCIO!" I crumbled to the ground as the searing pains shot threw my body. Is my head on fire! I groaned in pain. My whole body feels on fire.

"Please, she's just a ch-child," an auror spoke up. Voldemort broke the curse and looked down on me, as almost as if he considered-

"Ah, dear aurors- I almost forget you three were there." He smirked, turning away from me, to them. With a flicker of his hand, his awaiting DeathEaters started torturing them for information. A mixture of questions screams and laughter filled the room.

A huge serpent slithered across the room to her master.

"Nagini," Voldemort said.

"**_What is with the child, mastterr?"_ **the snake hissed in the native language of snakes.

I looked at the snake, filly understanding what she said. I've always known the rare snake language.

_**"She's the reason Harry Potter is not dead this very moment."** _Voldemort hissed back.

This "Nagini," slithered over to me. She stopped face-to-face. I held my breath; would dying by venom be slow and painful or quick?

**_"Masterr, I sense she understands."_ **Nagini hissed,_** "A speaker. Speak child."**_

Do not panic…Do not panic. She has no way of knowing I understand her, right? Just a hunch? Don't respond.

She's a gorgeous snake, big and dangerous, but still gorgeous. She opened her mouth and hissed loudly, showing her huge fangs.

"_**Speak child."**_ She continued, but I remained quiet. I'm not going to let them know I can speak Parseltongue.

**_"Speak Child, or die,"_** she hissed threateningly. My stomach fluttered.

**_"Pleasee…don't kill me."_ **The snake words came out of my mouth without my consent.

_**"You're a speaker?"** _Voldemort hissed.

**_"I told you, mastterrr,"_ **Nagini said with a snake smile. I swallowed thickly.

He paused, looking at me curiously, before grabbing me and pulling me to my feet. I groaned as my body ached in pain.

He took me across the room, and pushed me through another door. Hundreds of books lined the walls of the room. This must be his study or something. Nagini slithered in behind us and the door shut with a loud bang.

"Sit." He commanded his voice still cold, but calm. He motioned to a chair across his desk.

What the fuck? Is this a meeting now?

I took the seat, releasing some of the throbbing pain from my legs.

"What is your name, girl?" He asked.

"Isabella." I replied.

**VOLDEMORT'S POV**

Isabella? ISABELLA? An Isabella who can speak Parseltongue…the right age…her eyes…

My expression must have said it all, because Nagini slithered up, her head resting on the top of the chair.

She whispered into my ear, "It's a fairly common name, but still." She hissed quietly.

I must be forcing myself to see things that aren't there, especially with my daughter's birthday coming up.

"Isabella- what?" I asked. Isabella immediately looked uncomfortable, staring at her feet.

"Isa-"she began, but a knock on the door caused her to stop.

"My Lord?" called Bellatrix from the other side of the door.

I clenched my fists at the interruption. Oh Bella…always with the worst timing. I looked back at Isabella. It'd be good to compare the two…

"Enter," I responded. She walked through the door followed by Lucius.

"We took care of the ministry pricks. Nagini, can have a little snack," Bellatrix said with a cackle, "what happened with the girl?"

She hadn't noticed Isabella sitting in a chair a little to her left. I motioned to her. Bellatrix gave me a questioning and curious look. Lucius shared a similar look.

"My lord?" he asked.

"She's a Parseltongue," I said simply.

Bellatrix gasped and her eyes shot to the girl. She quickly moved towards her and starred at the child. Did she feel a familiarity with her too?

I looked between the two, and the similarities definitely showed. They both had the beautiful curly locks of hair, the same full lips, and similar noses. While their eye color isn't the same, the shape is.

Bellatrix stood there with a look full of a thousand questions.

"Bellatrix, we'll talk later," I said. She starred at me and pouted. I actually questioned whether or not she would listen…but after a few seconds, she left taking a confused Lucius with her.

"Now, Isabella- what is your last name?" I asked, _trying_ to sound gentle.

"I've had many last names." She replied. How does she have many last- it hit me. The Orphanages, the Foster systems, the "New Homes": This is where my daughter has been wrongfully placed. Is she my daughter? I'm pretty sure…

"Who are you're parents?" I questioned.

"Don't know," she answered simply. This is her, this has to be her. I glanced up at the baby picture and glanced back. It has to be her.

But what if all of this is some sick joke? Some sick, sick joke manufactured to have someone gain my trust. My eyes narrowed. A blood test, a blood test would see through any lies.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" she asked. Her expression still stayed straight, but the fear in her eyes blazed.

If she is who I think she is, I'm sure as hell keeping her here, safe and well where she belongs. The fact she saved Harry Potter, that damnable boy is beyond concerning, but if she is my daughter…She has just been strongly misled.

"I just need a small sample of your blood," I said. She stiffened. She already had a small cut on her right hand that was bleeding. I turned a pen into a tiny vile. I touched my hand to hers and she immediately pulled away.

"Just a little," I reassured her. It hurt that she didn't trust me, but she had full reason not to. I gave her the cut after all. I took a few drops.

"Nomen," I said the spell and held my breath. Very slowly, her name started to appear on the vile.

_Isabella Riddle_ – written clear as day.

**ISABELLA'S POV**

I watched a bizarre scene unfold before me. Voldemort's expression turned into complete joy, a huge smile crossing his face as he looked at my vile of blood. It's just my name…isn't it?

"Isabella Riddle," he said softly, happily. I-I am so confused. Is he going to kill me? Does he know my parents? I'm not familiar with anyone named Riddle…

"Do you know my parents?" I asked. He just shook his head and looked at me like that was the silliest question he has ever heard. What the fuck? I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I took a deep breath, before asking the question that's been gnawing away at me, but I'm terrified of the answer.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" I held my breath.

"No," He replied simply, still smiling, he walked to the door.

The snake slithered following him. Nagini stopped and looked at me.

_**"Come now, child."** _She hissed…rather sweetly.

**Please Reveiw! :D I'd love to hear what you think. -Ivykinz888 **


	3. Chapter 3

What. The. Fuck?

I followed Nagini and Voldemort out of the study and into a series of corridors.

Sitting, okay, I can deal with it, but walking?

Every bone in my body seemed to echo in a searing pain with every step. Every muscle protested against the slightest motion. My head throbbed in agony. I hope I don't fall over, or worse pass out. I just want to lie down…to lie down….

Focus. I need to focus. I blinked furiously in attempt to clear the dark spots in my vision.

If we could just pass the exit….

Why is the room spinning… Spinning…spinning…

I fell to the floor with a thump, succumbing to the darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I could never stand passing out, the lack of knowledge that entailed, the lack of alertness, the fact you wouldn't, couldn't wake up. A shuddered coursed through me. What happened while I was out?

I've been moved. I'm not on the floor anymore…I'm on a bed? Another shudder hit me. Shouldn't I be in the dungeons?

I hope- hell- I pray that I'll open my eyes to find myself in the safety of my Hogwart's dorm….please…let this all be a cruel joke thought up by my mind. Let this bed be my own.

I took a deep breath, before opening my eyes to the real reality of my situation.

I find myself in a huge room, lying on a king-sized mattress, just as I suspected.

I frantically turn to see if anyone is next to me. Oh thank goodness, I'm alone! I let out a breath; I hadn't realized I was holding.

Still lying down, I slowly started to flex my arms and legs. Nothing hurt. Every bone, joint and muscle seemed to hum with energy. Sleep performs such miracles.

I easily manage to get to my feet, but my stomach lurches with the movement. I groaned. When's the last time I ate anything? I can't even remember.

I looked down at my stomach, and realized my robes had been replaced with silky purple pajamas. What the heck?

I mentally slap myself for passing out. Who knows what they did! Maybe I'm a little paranoid…but-

No. I'm not paranoid at all. These people… They could have done anything!

Walking over to the mirror hanging on the wall…I didn't look nearly as bad as I thought I would.

My hair looks clean- really clean…and soft. I took a strand of my hair and twirled it in my hand. I smell like…like honey.

My stomach grumbled and growled at the scent. I sighed; I'm going to have to find something to eat…I need food. If I pass out from hunger…I shook my head. I _need_ food.

I eyed the door curiously. What happens if I try to leave? He must know, I'm going to try to escape.

I slowly walk up to it, and twist the knob.

_Locked._ Is that all? I bite my lower lip. There has to be more…

"Alohomora," I whisper quietly, placing my hand over the door knob. I hear a click, and knew it unlocked.

I poked my head through the door, and looked both ways, to see no one. The hallway's completely deserted.

Taking another deep breath, I walked out of the room. Nothing happened.

I gasped. They don't know I can do wandless magic. My lips part into a huge grin.

I might actually get out of here. All I really need is a fireplace, and some floo powder.

My nightmare will soon be over…

Just stay stealthy. I need to stay away from any Death Eaters, that's of number one importance.

I sighed. A fireplace will be most likely in a room…..

I moved down the hall to the closest door. Pressing my ear against it, I waited for any noises.

What if there's a silencing charm on it? There could be a silencing charm on any of them!

I opened the door a crack, and peered inside. Really? A closest. I shut the door again. That's not going to help me.

I move down the hallway, coming to a corner. I press my body against the wall and peered into the next corridor. Yes! No one.

I try to open the next room, but the door is locked. I don't think I want to know what Voldemort has in there. Some things are locked for good reason…

I tried another two doors, both locked. I huffed in frustration. Every second, I'm stuck looking, is another second I could be caught!

I made a right and stopped dead as I spotted a House-elf cleaning the floor with a rag.

He looks up at me, the fear growing in his eyes. I stare back at him in a similar manner.

But the house-elf only blinks and returns to cleaning the floors, with a bit more vigor. He must think I'm supposed to be here! Ha!

Re-composing myself, I cross the hallway quickly, not checking the doors. I can't look like I'm snooping around…

I reach the next hallway and opened the first door- YES.

Relief fills me. There, in the center of the room, is a fireplace.

I take one step into the room, before a vicious hiss comes from behind me.

Nooo…No No No! This can't be happening. I winced and turned to face the huge serpent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A shorter chapter, I know, but i'm having trouble on the next part.

Tell me what you think! Please Reveiw! -Ivykinz888


	4. Chapter 4

Parseltongue- "_**gshywhs**_"

BELLATRIX POV

I tossed and turned all damn night! He tells me, this girl _might_ be our DAUGHTER, and then sends me away?

"We'll talk _later. _We'll talk _LATER."_ I muttered to myself the words of My Lord, as I walked down the hallway. Well it is later; A lot later than I would have liked

She has to be my daughter…I shook my head…if she's not; I'm going to explode some poor saps and dance on their graves. She HAS to be my daughter.

I pass one of those ugly lookin' house elves cleaning the floor, very slowly! With a flick of my wand, I zap him. He jumps at the shock, throwing the rag up in the air, and knocking over the water. I cackle. That's what you get for being lazy.

Turning a corner, I freeze. Right there, standing in the doorway…There she is!

Does the fact she's not dead prove she's mine?

I smile wickedly, and approach her. If the dark lord won't tell me, I'll find out for myself!

"Heeeellooo." I draw out the words, to make my presence known. She stops hissing at Nagini, her eyes widening when she sees me. She's sooo tiny….and she looks so scared…Don't be scared.

Like the crack of a whip, she pulls her emotions together.

"Hello," she responds in a matter of factly tone.

Nagini hisses at me, but it's not like I speak snake!

"What is she saying?" I ask the girl. The snake hisses again more viciously, "I don't understand you, Nagini!"

"Sh-"The girl begins but Nagini's loud hiss cuts her off. Her face blanches, as Nagini points to the room, and then the child. I look inside and see the fireplace, complete with floo powder. I purse my lips.

"Trying to _escape_?" I ask the girl. Remaining quiet, she crosses her arms, as if to protect herself. I sigh.

I need to know. It's killing me, I have to know!

"What is your name?"

"Isabella…Riddle" she says quietly.

I can't help myself- I just can't help myself! I squeal in joy! She is my daughter. My daughter! I pull her into a big hug and squeeze.

She inhales sharply, and stiffens in my embrace. Not the first hug I wanted to have with her, but whatever. All that matters is she's here. She's here! My eyes actually start watering. Watering!

"I never thought I'd see you again," I murmur quietly as I let her go. She stumbles away from me, very confused and very on guard.

"I won't hurt you," I say, but she just gives me an incredulous look. I'm not going to hurt her! Does she not know who she is? I give her a hard look- No- I don't think she does. All in good time.

Nagini hisses, and slithers forward toward the dining room. A flick of her tail, and I know she wants us to follow. Is that where my lovely lord is?

Taking Isabella, _my_ Isabella, we walk to the dining room.

I smile, as my lord sits at the table sipping his black coffee. Nagini slithers up to him, and starts hissing, probably about Isabella's escape attempt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Isabella's POV

The delicious scents of breakfast fill my nose as we first enter the dining room, but when I see _him_, sitting at the head of the table, I lose my appetite.

I stand frozen, as Nagini tells him everything!

"_**Traitor**_," I hiss angrily under my breath. She's screwing me over. Who knows what he'll do?

I was so close too! I'm always _so_ close. Always! But I never quite make it.

I watch his expression carefully, as it changes through a multitude of emotions finally settling in a very unreadable look.

Shit.

"Isabella, let me make this very clear. You are not leaving," he says firmly, "Understand?"

I'm not leaving? Ever? No. I'm not going to stay. Hell- Why am I even here? What do they want from me?

I shook my head; I most definitely do not understand.

"And what don't you understand?" He says in an icy cold voice that sends shivers down my back.

"Everything," I say keeping my voice as calm as possible.

"Specifically?" he asks.

"The reason I'm here…the reason I'm not dead," I say.

"The reason why Isabella _Riddle_ is not dead," Bellatrix says with a grin, sharing a knowing look with her lord. He just shook his head softly, before changing the subject.

"You must be starving, eat something," He says motioning to the table of food.

I bite my tongue thinking. What if they did something to the food? But I'm really hungry…is it worth the chance? I've survived without food longer than this- It's not like I'd die if I didn't eat something. It smells so good…

Seeing my hesitation, He repeats firmly, "Eat."

Bellatrix takes my hand in hers. When I try to yank free, she only squeezes a little tighter. She is definitely insane.

Soon, I'm sitting diagonally left to the Dark Lord, with Bellatrix directly across from me. A heap of food sits on my plate- you name it- I had it piled up on that tiny circle, courtesy of Bellatrix.

I down my pumpkin juice to ease my unbearable thirst, but only nibble on the food.

Nagini slithers up my chair and wraps gently around me, her head resting on my shoulder. I become very still, hoping she doesn't constrict. I stare at her, before I slowly rub the top of her head gently. She snuggles closer to me, and I relax.

"_**You're still a traitor**_," I hiss at her.

Voldemort glances up and smiles before returning to reading the Daily Prophet. This is what the most badass wizard does in the morning? Drink coffee and read the newspaper? Its soo…normal.

"What does it say?" inquires an excited Bellatrix, trying to see the name of the article he's reading.

"The whole damn thing is about our little raid on Hogsmeade. It definitely had an effect," He says smugly, "not to mention the added bonus we got out of it."

Bellatrix smiled into complete bliss, as she looked at me. I'm so bloody confused.

I look at them both suspiciously- what the hell are they doing with me? What game are they playing?

It has something to do with Riddle.

"Why am I not dead?" I ask boldly, but carefully.

"Because I do not wish you dead," He simply responds.

"Beeeecauuuseee?" I say drawing out my letters in exasperation. Bellatrix chuckles and I shoot her a glare. This is serious, "Do you normally have random prisoners for breakfast?"

"Nagini does," He says amused.

My eyes snap to the resting snake on my shoulder, and everything suddenly makes sense. They are fattening me up to feed to the snake! I do not want to become breakfast! My heart beat spikes, and I close my eyes.

This is how I'm going to die, and there is nothing I can do about it.

Voldemort amusement falters, replaced by concern, "I'm joking Isabella, well- not really- but she's _not_ going to eat you."

"_**I won't hurt you**_," Nagini hisses in my ears but I'm unconvinced. Sure, of course you won't.

"Isabella…" Bellatrix says gently.

Just do it. Just kill me now. I keep my eyes tightly shut. I will myself to open them, to face my killer, to show no fear, but I can't. The last day alone has taken such a toll on me.

"_**I'm not going to hurt you**_," Nagini repeats, sounding hurt, but I hardly hear her. I'm too lost within myself. I hear voices, but not what they are saying. I wish they would just get this over with.

I feel her slowly disentangle herself from me. I'm holding my breath, waiting to be bitten.

One minute passes by…Two minutes...three…five…ten….

I open my eyes slowly. Nagini's not even in the room anymore. My eyes flicker to Voldemort and Bellatrix. What? Neither even has their wand.

I look between their very concerned faces, and fill with even more confusion.

"We aren't going to hurt you, Isabella," The Dark Lord says, "You are our daughter."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Please Review; It really helps to have some feedback :) I don't know if I'll update again till Friday or next Saturday- I have like seven tests this week! -Ivykinz888


	5. Authors Note : ?

Hello people who are so nicely reading this :)

I decided to write this story really super late one night, with absolutely no pre-planning, which does lead to some problems. I thought of some really cool ideas, so now I'm writing a diff version of this story called _In My Field of Paper Flowers_. (You should check it out) :)

I might just stop writing this one all together, or continue- and just work on two diff versions? Not sure?

-IvyKinz888


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided to continue with this version too :) **

ISABELLA'S POV

"You're our daughter"

My mind froze-completely froze as it worked overtime to process those three simple words that left the mouth of the darkest and most feared wizard in the history of the Wizarding World. I stared at him, unable to believe him- no matter the sincerity in his voice. I refused with every ounce of my body- I refused to believe him. My head slowly started shaking in disbelief.

No. No. No.

I couldn't be _his_ daughter. I couldn't be _their_ daughter.

"I think you are mistaken," I whispered almost inaudibly.

The man almost seemed to sigh before responding, "I am _never_ mistaken."

"Isabellaaa…yooou are our daughterrr….Bellatrix stretched the words out. I shook my head faster as if that would help get my point across.

Have they lost their bloody minds?

I am not their daughter!

They exchanged two expressions of worry and concern, before Bellatrix slowly got up and walked around the table to stand next to me.

She gently put her hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you rest….hmmm? You still look very tired." She said in a surprisingly normal tone. For the first time since I met her, she sounded…sane? No. She's insane. She has to be insane.

However, I slowly nodded. Sleep sounded good…alone time sounded even better. I could use the time to figure out what the hell I am going to do as these crazy (extremely dangerous) wizards that think I'm their daughter.

But then I'll be locked back away? Presumably, by something more complex than a simple spell.

My thoughts flickered back to the previous conversation topic. He's not letting me leave.

Anger swelled inside me- I'm not staying here.

I need to convince him that I'm not his daughter.

…Than he'll just kill you, Isabella.

I let out a long sigh, and followed Bellatrix back to the room I woke up in. The Dark Lord got to his feet and drifted behind us. Is he coming along to ensure the locking of me away forever?

When we reached the room- I simply entered, walked straight to the nearest door (bathroom or closet- I could care less)-

"Isabella-"The dark lord began.

-and slammed it shut with a defiantly loud bang.

"Teenagers," I heard him angrily hiss from behind the door. "There is no point to trying to leave the room- I'll simply know if you do."

I pursed my lips. This is going to be a lot trickier.

"If you need anything…." Bellatrix said in a very strained and awkward manner, before I heard footsteps leaving and the room's door close.

This couldn't be happening to me.

I sunk to the floor. I brought my knees up to my chest, than wrapped my arms protectively around myself.

I closed my eyes for a full minute- willing this all to be a bad dream, before I decided it is better to face reality head on:

My name is Isabella Riddle.

I'm in a bathroom in a room in a place somewhere, where the Dark Lord resides.

He thinks I'm his daughter.

Him and his wife are completely mental.

I can't leave.

And I don't have the slightest clue what to do.

**Shorty Chap :)**

**Please Review! –Ivykinz888**


End file.
